Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Help/Chapter 3
At his apartment after working with Earth-2 Laurel Typhuss is watching the FNS as it reports on the latest on the peace talks with the Romulans with the help of Senator Martin. Typhuss takes a sip of water as he watches the screen as Senator Danielle Martin speaks. We must have peace with the Romulans, this will help both races in the long run Senator Martin says on the screen. But Senator will people come to work with the Romulans after decades of mistrust on both sides? Reporter Donovan says on the screen. Senator Martin speaks. We must put our differences aside and try to work with the Romulans, if we want peace Senator Martin says on the screen. Typhuss is amazed by how much Danielle has grown into her role as Senator. Senator what about the Klingons will they pull out of the peace accords due to the Romulans wanting to be in the Federation again after they left us after the Borg invasion of 2381? Reporter Donovan says on the screen. Senator Martin chimes in on it. We don't know what the Klingons will do just yet Senator Martin says on the screen. Typhuss is a bit worried by that comment when he hears something strange and then the windows break and he sees a strange creature floating, as he gets out his bow and quiver and gets out an arrow and shot it out but its stopped in mid-air as he's shocked by what just happened. Typhuss pulls out a type 2 phaser and fires at the creature. The creature blocks it with a force field and redirects at him. What do you want! Typhuss yells at the creature. To kill you the creature says as he uses his powers to send Typhuss through his apartment door. Thinking he's dead the creature flies off Typhuss slowly wakes up and is in pain. Owwww! Typhuss says as he gets up from the floor in pain. He goes to the monitor to warn Earth-2 Laurel. Laurel, there is a strange creature trying to kill you as well, be careful Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel on the screen. She nods. Got it Earth-2 Laurel says on the screen. Typhuss rubs his head. At her office Earth-2 Laurel is hard at work but keeping an eye out for anything strange she looks over the data and downloads it into a chip to hand to Typhuss then she hears phaser fire outside of her doors and screaming as the doors rip off the hinges as the creature is floating in the air and eyes glowing blue as Earth-2 Laurel looks at it the creature picks her up and starts strangling her. Typhuss shows up and fires his type 2 phaser at it to drive it off. Earth-2 Laurel falls to the ground gasping for air as Typhuss helps her up. Laurel, are you all right? Typhuss asked as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Then Captain Dinah Drake walks into Laurel's office. What happened? Captain Drake says as she puts her phaser into its holster. Typhuss turns to her. Some strange creature tried to kill Laurel and me at my home Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. We'll be on the look out for it Dinah says as she looks at him. She walks away as Typhuss follows her. Is there something I can do for you Admiral? Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Why are you here, what's going on Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. I got a call about a disturbance at City Hall and I got here as fast as I could just doing my job Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Why are you really here, did Kira ask you to talk to me about me working with Earth-2 Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She sighs. Yes its because she's worried about you that woman in City Hall is the one that suggested the ban on heroes and now I'm fighting an unwinnable battle with Diaz and his people and other gangs that aren't in check anymore my hands are tied I can't even use my powers without getting arrested for it Dinah says as she looks at him. He pats her shoulder. Laurel is the only person that help me arrest Lex, all my attempts to arrest Lex have failed, this is not your concern Dinah, now I have work to do Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. It is when my friend is in danger with whatever tried to kill him and her Dinah says as she looks at him. He turns to her. I can take care of myself Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. I'll put out an APB for whatever the hell that was it looked like something from LexCorp, and I'll post guards around City Hall to make sure nothing else happens Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thanks Dinah Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. Your welcome Admiral Dinah says as she looks at him. She leaves as he goes back into City Hall to help Earth-2 Laurel. Typhuss walks into Laurel's office. Hey sorry for the mess Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss walks in and helps her. Don't apologize, its fine Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. Ok what the hell was that anyway? Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Some kind of strange creature, you never encountered any kind of strange creatures on your Earth Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She shook her head. No not really Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well I have, this isn't new to me just another day at the office Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She smiles. So as I was working on the data before I was attacked I came across this information from he's been spying on your family again Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him and turns her monitor to him. Typhuss leans in seeing the screen. That son of bitch, what exactly is Lex doing Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She shrugs her shoulders. That's a scary thought, Lex spying on my family again Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. He's done it before? Earth-2 Laurel asked as she looks at him. He turns to her. Yes, 20 years ago Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. He explains more of what happened. My sister Phoebe found cameras at my childhood home and in my parent's house, I went to confront Lex at his home, I asked him about it Lex lied to me and I saw all the screens that the cameras were connected to we got in a fight over it Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. And he's hated you ever since Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes, shortly after that I got lost aboard Voyager in the Delta Quadrant and I didn't have to deal with Lex Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. He thought you were really dead and he told me that he had a celebration much to the disgust of Tess Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss picks up the last of the PADDs. A month after I got home, Lex was shocked to see me alive, what else did you find Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. Not much some of it is level 9 encrypted we would need to be a very skilled hacker to get by this level of encryption Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We need Felicity's help, Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. If she's willing? Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her as he hands her the last of the PADDs. I will go talk to Felicity and see if she will help Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. Ok good luck Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He leaves City Hall.